Ciel's Summoned Psychic
by ohsnapitzdomo
Summary: Ciel decides he wouldn't mind having someone with future knowledge to help aid him as the Queen's Watchdog. So, he summons Rose, a super-obsessed fan of Black Butler who knows more about his life than he does. What relationships will she form with those of the Phantomhive household? And to what extent will she help Ciel? CielxOC
1. Chapter 1

"Do you _honestly_ expect me to believe this? Summoned time travel?"

Ciel fixed the Undertaker with a stern look. He had been called here through a letter stating that the Undertaker had some information that would prove to be "interesting and enlightening." He claimed that what he had could help him with future business and "Watchdog duty" decisions.

"What can't you believe about it, Earl? You lead such a _charmed_ life as yours and yet you can't comprehend something as elementary as summoning someone through time travel?" the Undertaker cackled knowingly.

So, of course, he was intrigued.

Ciel narrowed his eyes at him then glanced away with an aloof expression.

"I would hardly call my life 'charmed,'" he sniffed, adjusting his family ring on his thumb. "Besides, why would I even care to summon someone from the future? What benefit would I receive from it?"

"My lord, I do believe that having someone who knows some detail about what happens in the business world or your life could prove to be very beneficial," Sebastian stated.

Ciel considered this. "Yes, you do have a point about attaining knowledge on a business standpoint from a future source. But what about my life? Who from the future would know about my life?"

The Undertaker grabbed the little lord's face delicately. "Think about it, little Earl. You're the Queen's royal watchdog. You manage the biggest toy company in the world." He ran a dark-nailed finger lightly down Ciel's face. "And you do it all at the wee age of twelve years! Tell me you don't think that will make some type of history."

Ciel tried to ignore the creepy hand on his face. "So you're implying I should summon someone who has researched my life. Very well. That sounds reasonable." He finally slapped the annoying hand away and focused his eyes on the Undertaker. "How do I accomplish this?"

The Undertaker giggled at his annoyance, pleased that he had gotten a reaction out of him. "It's quite simple, Earl. Here."

He fished around in his sleeves for something. He pulled out a small piece of paper with writing on it and handed it to Ciel. Ciel took it and examined the script.

"Please memorize that while I prepare the setting," the Undertaker instructed him, then dashed off with a flourish to construct the portal on the wall in the form of a triqueta. Ciel read the script over and over in his mind until he had committed it to memory. He glanced up and saw the Undertaker painting the triqueta on the wall with what looked like indigo paint.

"Are you sure you want to do this, my lord? Though the results could be beneficial, you could also end up with a disagreeable person." Sebastian reminded.

Ciel dismissed his reminder with a wave of his hand. "I don't think it'll be anything I couldn't handle. Besides, if worst came to worst, you could always whip them into shape, couldn't you?" Ciel asked with a half-smirk.

Before Sebastian could reply with an exasperated 'If you so wished me to,' the Undertaker let out a hysterical peal of laughter, signifying that he had finished his task.

"Well, little Earl…are you ready?" The Undertaker asked ominously.

He gestured to the triqueta on the wall, indicating it was time for Ciel to rehearse the script he had memorized.

Ciel clenched the piece of paper tightly in his fist and stepped toward the painting on the wall. He took a deep breath and recited the spell.

_Witches and reapers of order and law _

_ Open the gates of time and space _

_ Send to me the one who knows all _

_ And will ultimately aid me to win the race _

Ciel's eyes widened as the ends of the indigo triquetra began to glow a bright purple. The light slowly grew into the center of the odd shape and then the entire wall emitted a bright blue glow as a vague form materialized in front of them.

A form that resembled a young girl sleeping floated about five feet off the ground.

_Well, that was quick._

Ciel raised an eyebrow at the way her hands were folded under her head. This was the person who was supposed to be of utmost benefit to him? She looked to be _his_ age. And she was a _girl_.

The glow around her faded away and she fell to the floor with an "Oomf!" and a screech from the creature in her arms. The creature crawled out from her arms. Oh, a cat. _Lovely._

The tiny girl groaned loudly and rolled over, mumbling something about falling out of bed again. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and looked around, taking in the new setting.

"Undertaker, Sebastian, and little Ciel Phannybutt. Yep. I'm definitely dreaming," she declared aloud.

Ciel became red in the face at the "affectionate" name she had given him. Sebastian was torn between laughing at his master's expense and fawning over the cat.

Ciel cleared his throat both to clear the red from his face and to attract her attention. "I assure you that you are not dreaming, miss."

"_Such lovely pink paws…_"

The girl snorted. "Of course you would say that. Although, this dream is kind of creepy; I never realized I was this obsessed with Black Butler…"

Ciel sighed and tried again. "My lady, I have summoned you from your time period so that you may aid me."

"_And what beautiful, silky, black ears…_"

The girl rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Prove to me that I'm not asleep."

"Fine," Ciel said walking over to the stubborn brat. He looked her in the eye and pinched her arm. Hard.

She shrieked in pain and slapped his hand away. "Hey, what the hell?! I thought there was chivalry in the Victorian Era?!"

Ciel smirked. "Now do you believe me?"

"_And what a magnificent black tail…so soft…_"

"SEBASTIAN!" The girl and Ciel both turned to the love-struck demon in agitation.

She then raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Lucretia? Why are you here…?"

Her black cat, Lucretia, was currently a purring mess in the arms of a certain demon butler. Upon hearing her name, she looked up and dutifully walked to her master (to Sebastian's dismay).

As the girl felt the softness of her cat on her bare legs, a feeling of realization took her mind by storm. She had felt the blunt pain of the fall, the sharp pain of Ciel's pinch, and the fluffiness of her cat. This was all surprisingly vivid for a dream, as well. She instantly became aware of the gravity of the situation.

She looked at Ciel and Sebastian with wide eyes. "Oh…my…God…"

Ciel raised an eyebrow at her. "So you _do_ believe me?"

The young girl turned into a stuttering mess. "Wha?! But…you're fictional characters! That means…demons and reapers are real! Grell is real! Sebastian is real! Oh my God this is so…weird…"

Ciel deadpanned. "My lady, you're not making any sense; who's Grell?"

She face-palmed. "Oh my goodness, this is so early in the series. And my name is Rose, by the way." She turned to look around the Undertaker's shop without waiting for a response. She spotted some tea in beakers sitting on a coffin.

"Ooh!" she squeaked in excitement and ran over to grab one of the glasses.

Ciel made a disgusted face as he watched her drink the Undertaker's tea. "Why would you drink that?"

Rose looked at him with unbelieving eyes. "Because it's the _Undertaker's_ tea! Why wouldn't I?" She was completely aware of the fangasm mode she was in, but she didn't really care. This was too good to be true.

Ciel looked away in disgust. "Because we have no idea what's in the tea or what those beakers have previously held."

The fangasm-haze dimmed a bit for Rose. She slowly put the glass back. "Heheh…right. Sorry, I was having an obsessive fan moment."

Ciel sighed. "I see. Those won't be often, will they? I did summon you for a reason."

Rose straightened up. "They won't! I'll behave."

Ciel nodded. "Alright then. We shall discuss this further at my manor and during the carriage ride there. Sebastian, let's go."

Sebastian bowed and dutifully followed his young master out of the shop. When they had walked out, Rose picked up her cat and began walking to the door. Before she could open it, however, she heard a giggle and a warning from a certain reaper.

"Be careful with what you reveal to the Earl, little Rose," the Undertaker said ominously.

Rose smirked. "Don't worry—I know exactly how to handle this. I've read plenty of fanfiction."

And then, leaving the Undertaker in confusion, she walked out to the awaiting carriage with Lucretia in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

_For the sake of a joke in this chapter, let's pretend that yaoi (_**Ya**manashi, **O**chinashi, **I**minashi_ [No climax, no resolution, no meaning]) has been around in Japan since the Victorian era so that if someone had been to Japan recently, they would know what yaoi is. (o.o) _

"So what you're saying is: my entire life has been recorded and made into a form of escapist literature available to everyone in your era?"

"Affirmative."

Ciel sat back in his seat and rested his elbows on the armrests of his seat and his head on his hands. On the carriage ride from the Undertaker's shop, Rose had explained in detail to Sebastian and him about _Black Butler_ and how it was a very popular series with a large fanbase. It was still taking him some time to get over the fact that his life was public knowledge. His gaze turned inward and thoughtful.

Rose stroked her cuddly, purring cat's fur and raised an eyebrow. "Does that bother you?"

Ciel looked up to her. "Not necessarily. I'll be dead by your time so it's not as if it should be of any concern to me. Besides, this means you'll be of great use to me, does it not? I'm assuming you were an avid reader of my story?"

Rose giggled. "Hehe. I guess you could say that." She played with the ears of her cat. "I've actually been reading Black Butler for a few years now. And I've reread and rewatched many scenes. So I know a lot of details of your life like I know the back of my hand." She stopped playing with Lucretia's ears and looked up in thought. "I know every criminal you've caught and all the people you've met until chapter 100."

Ciel froze. "Wait. You mean to say that you haven't finished reading my story?"

Rose glanced at him. "Of course not. The chapters haven't been released, yet. You know, you summoned me a week before the next chapter was going to come out. I'm not sure if I should feel bitter about that or not. It was getting really good with the green witch…"

Ciel huffed in anger. "I thought that spell was supposed to summon the one who knows all about me. Wouldn't that mean someone who was from a later date who has _completed_ reading about me?"

Rose considered this. "Maybe the next chapter doesn't get released. Maybe Yana Toboso stops updating. She might get in a car accident or something. Or shot. Or poisoned. I'm sure some people might be upset with her for not making Black Butler a yaoi. I know I am…"

Sebastian choked on laughter for a split second before composing himself again.

Ciel gave Rose and Sebastian a deadpanned glare. "I'm sure if Sebastian is actually laughing at that, I should probably be glad I don't understand what you've said."

Rose giggled mischievously. Sebastian rolled his eyes at her and refilled both Ciel's and her teacup with more Earl Grey.

Ciel took a sip before resuming his glare on Rose. "Anyways back to the matter at hand. If that's the case, then you are probably the most obsessed knowledgeable person of my life. I'll try to not be disturbed by that fact…"

Rose scoffed. "Oh please, don't get like that. I wasn't obsessed with _you_; I was obsessed with Sebastian's and your story. You shouldn't forget that Sebastian is just as important of a character as you are. It _is_ called _Black Butler_, after all."

"Tch."

Sebastian smirked.

"Don't feel so bad, Ciel," Rose giggled. "We can't all be amazing demons in black tailcoats."

"Pfft. I'm not sure I would use _'amazing'_ to describe him."

She rolled her eyes. "Anyways, so what's my cover?"

Ciel looked at her. "Cover?"

"Yes. My cover," Rose deadpanned. "You know, the excuse for why you suddenly have a girl staying in your manor?"

Slight shock showed on Ciel's face for a brief moment. "Right. I haven't really thought this through." He mulled over this.

"My lord, if I may?" Sebastian asked, stepping forward.

Ciel nodded. "Go ahead."

Sebastian gave a small bow. "I believe the best course of action would be to claim that you've hired a psychic to assist you in your investigations."

"_Oh!_" Rose suddenly perked up in excitement. "I've seen Psych! I'll know exactly what to do!"

"I'm assuming that's a reference to something from the future," Ciel sweat-dropped. "But, nevertheless, it seems like a fine idea to me. Shall we get started then?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Well, I can't just conjure up knowledge right now. I have to know where you are on the timeline." She put a hand to her chin in thought. "How old are you, right now? Seven? Eight?"

Ciel almost growled in agitation. "Twelve."

"Hehe, I'm just messing with you," Rose giggled. "I knew you were either twelve or thirteen. Okay, so have you solved the Jack the Ripper case yet?"

"I'm afraid I don't know who that is."

"Okayyy," Rose said, turning to Sebastian. "What did Ciel have for breakfast today?"

"Today's breakfast consisted of poached salmon and mint salad with optional side dishes of toast, scones, and pain de campagne," Sebastian replied smoothly.

Rose brought her fist down the palm of her other hand. "Aha! It's the first chapter!" She glanced at the clock and saw that it was still in the morning-noon-ish time. "You're going to receive a phone call from Sir Clause today."

Ciel perked up at this news. "What for?"

"He's gotten ahold of the goods," Rose replied. "From what I remember, he claims that he went through a considerable amount of trouble to get ahold of it. You'll schedule him to come at 6:00 PM and Sebastian provides him with 'the best Phantomhive hospitality' and whatnot."

Ciel actually looked a tiny bit impressed. "You've got a great memory. You'll be of better use than I thought you would be."

Rose sighed. "Yay, me."

"Alright, Sebastian show Rose to her room now and prepare lunch for the both of us," Ciel ordered with a dismissive wave.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian uttered with a bow. He turned to Rose and Lucretia. "Right this way, my lady."


	3. Chapter 3

Rose's jaw dropped when she stepped foot into her new room. It was enormous and looked to be about four times the size of her bedroom back in her time. It looked like something she would have designed in the Sims 3 or something, but with a Victorian flair. There was a huge floor-to-ceiling-length window on either side of the king-sized bed, which looked like it had four mattresses covered by an unnecessarily fluffy, royal red comforter. Off to the side were a desk and about three grand bookcases. On the other side of the room were a vanity and an armoire. All the furniture appeared to be ebony-colored wood. She personally preferred white-painted wood but she still thought the room had obviously been designed by someone with talent and impeccable taste. She turned to Sebastian with an excited look in her eyes.

"So when is Nina coming to get me fitted for current era clothing? I'm sure this plain old nightgown isn't going to work in public," she gestured to her white, knee-length sleepwear.

"Yes, we'll have to see to that as soon as possible," Sebastian responded, nodding and barely sparing her a glance. He turned and walked towards the door. "Until then, we have standard dresses that do not require corsets in the armoire. Please make yourself presentable for lunch."

"Ah, Sebastian."

He paused with his hand on the doorknob. "Yes, my lady?"

She smirked at him. "Try not to be so hard on the servants. When they see you preparing a fancy dinner with all that sprezzatura, they get inspired and try a bit too hard to impress you."

He sighed knowing what was to come. "Of course, my lady. I'll do my best," he said, turning and bowing before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

As he walked to the kitchen to begin preparations for lunch, he thought about the mysterious Rose. His young master had intended to summon someone who had researched his life and known the outcome of each case he had encountered. Neither Sebastian nor the young master had anticipated summoning someone who knew _everything_ about their situation and their daily lives. If he were to be honest with himself, it was a bit unnerving. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about the fact that someone else knew what was going to happen to his young master when he didn't.

However, the girl seemed harmless enough. She was nothing but a human, after all, so it's not as if he wouldn't be able to protect his master if she did try to pull anything against him. She did pique his interest a bit as well. Something about her caught his attention. Something off. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, though. He wasn't sure if he should tell the young master about this.

Putting those thoughts behind him temporarily, he opened the kitchen doors, rolled up his sleeves, and set his focus to his task of preparing a lunch suitable for the Phantomhive name.

/\/\/\/\/\

As Rose sifted through the expensive dresses in the large armoire, she thought about her current predicament. She had just been thrust into a seemingly fantastical world against her will. She didn't really mind it though. It's not like she had a good life back at home.

Did she miss her mother? Did she miss the way her mother would come home and drink away all her sorrows about Rose's deadbeat father? Did she really miss the way her mother would snatch her out of bed in the morning, just to violently vent her rage onto Rose's small body? The way she would explicitly tell her she was never wanted, that she should never have been born? That she was no better than her rapist father?

No, she decided. There were times when her mother was sober and actually humane to her, but the bad times outweighed the good times. And she decided that Ciel summoning her had been a blessing.

She selected the plainest dress she could find: a flowing black and red dress with short sleeves. In her opinion, it looked like a fancy Glad bag but it was the least fancy dress in the armoire with the lowest amount of bows and ribbons. So, she wore it.

She called for Lucretia to follow her as she left the room to explore the large manor. Her room was across the hall from Ciel's so that she would be able to navigate better.

As she strolled down the hall, her stomach started growling loudly. She tried to ignore it until it's loud pleas for sustenance gradually became more and more obnoxious. She sighed.

"Alright, alright. I'll get some food," she scolded her stomach.

After a few twists and turns and utterances of curse words she eventually stumbled upon the kitchen door. She burst into the kitchen with a rather ungraceful flourish and made her way to the counter where Sebastian was working. He gave her a blank look.

"Can I assist you?"

She pouted. "I'm hungry."

He sighed. "I'm in the process of preparing lunch. It shall be finished in approximately forty-five minutes."

"Oh _please_," she scoffed. "I have the appetite of thirty grown men. I could eat everything in this kitchen and still be hungry by lunch."

He looked doubtful. "How old are you?" he inquired.

"Fourteen."

"Hm."

"You don't believe I could eat that much?"

"I didn't say anything of the sort."

She pouted again. "Can't I just have a little bit of food? My stomach is practically eating itself because I'm so hungry."

"You are quite the dramatic one."

She groaned. "Ugh, fine. You win this round, butler. But I _will_ be back. Come on, Lucretia." She walked out of the room with a huff while Sebastian just rolled his eyes and resumed his work.

As she walked through the halls again, she noticed that she was close to Ciel's study. She knew he was probably daydreaming or something instead of getting any actual work done so she decided he could use her company.

She burst through the door once again with an ungraceful flourish and made her way to the chair in front of his desk.

"Do you require something?" Ciel asked, giving her a lazy look. _Yeah, he definitely wasn't doing anything productive in here_, she thought.

"I'm bored," she stated simply as she sat in the chair sideways. "I'm also hungry, but Sebastian wouldn't give me any food." She crossed her legs over the cushy armrest and rested her head against the other armrest.

A vein mark appeared on his forehead. He was about to complain about her rude posture when the phone rang. He picked it up and answered. Then he recognized the voice who responded.

"Hello, Ciel!"

"Sir Clause?"

"Ah, so formal as usual," the voice on the other end resounded. "I have the usual goods. Though, I must say I went through a considerable amount of trouble to acquire them this time. When should I come over?"

Ciel checked his schedule and sure enough, like Rose had said, the perfect time for him to come over was 6:00 pm.

"It would be best if you came over at 6 o'clock pm."

"Alright then, you can expect me by then!"

"I will see you then, Sir Clause."

He hung up the phone and glanced at Rose. She was laying in the chair and staring at the ceiling. He eyed the new dress she was wearing. He thought it suited her nicely.

"So it appears you were completely accurate in what you said would happen," he told her.

She scoffed. "Pfft. Of course I was accurate. My memory is flawless. I have superb photographic memory. I can remember every page of your life that I've read crystal clear." She shifted around in her seat so that she was somewhat facing him. "Also, that 'master of the fist' dude you've hired to fight Sebastian doesn't win. Though, really, you should already know this; he _is_ a demon after all."

"Damn," Ciel cursed, slamming his palm down on to the desk. "So I have to do today's review and tomorrow's pre-lesson?"

"Yep. I know; it sucks. But, hey, at least you don't have school forty hours a week like I did."

Ciel cringed. "You had school _forty hours a week_? Meaning you had eight hours _a day_?"

Rose sighed. "Yeah. It's pure misery. And then they give us more work to do at _home_. Usually at least an hour of homework per subject. So I end up spending at least ten hours a day on school."

Ciel smirked. "That makes having Sebastian as a tutor sound easy."

"Ah, speaking of which. Since I'm no longer in the school system, would you mind letting me sit in on your lessons with Sebastian?" _Though I'm pretty sure I'll know everything he's teaching… _

"Sure," Ciel shrugged. "I don't see why not. But how old are you? Would we be on the same level?"

"Fourteen. But I probably wouldn't be on the same level anyways. I was a grade ahead in all of my courses at school so, no offense, but I'm probably about three grade levels above you," Rose said whilst nonchalantly kicking her feet in the air.

"Tch. Fine. We'll see how smart you are compared to Sebastian, then."

"Oh, please. I _am_ from the future. We've had two world wars, a cold war between the US and Russia, a space race between the US and Russia, and plenty of genocides and assassinations. Also, history is my best subject. I'm pretty sure that this is one area I'm better than Sebastian at," Rose said with complete confidence.

Ciel was shocked. "What year are you from again?"

"2014. Didn't we already cover this?"

"All that happened in less than two hundred years?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "You know how fragile and greedy the human race is. It shouldn't be that surprising."

"I suppose so," Ciel responded. "You'll have to elaborate on those world wars, genocides, and assassinations you mentioned later. I'll be quite interested in those."

"Of course you would be."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Vein mark.

"What? We both know how morbid you are."

"I would like to think that the image I give off isn't a morbid one."

"Well, don't feel too bad. At least we know Sebastian is even more morbid than you," Rose joked.

"And I would like to assume that I don't give off too morbid of an image, either, Miss Rose," Sebastian stated from behind her.

Rose screamed and fell out of her chair and onto Lucretia's tail, which, in turn, caused another shriek to resound.

"Are you freaking kidding me? Don't do that to me!" Rose complained while sitting up.

"My apologies, Miss Rose. I have come to inform you both that lunch is ready," Sebastian said while bowing.

"Well, it's about time. I'm starving," Rose said while making a bee-line for the door. Then she paused. "Hehe…how do I get to the dining room?"

Ciel shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'll lead you there. And it's not the dining room we're headed to. Don't you remember?"

Rose perked up. "Ah, right! We're going outside today."

"Well, my lady?" Ciel asked, smirking, as he offered his arm for her to take. "Shall we?"

Rose giggled and took his arm as they walked out of the study with Sebastian following behind them.


End file.
